Today was a Fairytale
by Azerea
Summary: "The day had been perfect, like a fairy tale where everyone lives happily ever after." Lily reflects on one of the best days of her life, the day she learned she was a witch.


**Written for The Taylor Swift Inspired Challenge by RainThestral93**

Today Was A Fairytale

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say _

_Is now it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense _

_Til the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

Lily smiled as she walked home. She had always been so confused by all the strange things she could do, but now it all made sense. Severus had taught her what it meant to be a witch and now she didn't feel like she was a freak anymore. The day had been perfect, like a fairy tale where everyone lives happily ever after.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

Lily went to the park with Tuney secretly hoping to see 'That Snape Boy' again. She knew that she shouldn't after what he'd said about her but part of her was curious.

When they got to the park she looked around for Snape when she thought Petunia wasn't looking. But Petunia noticed and asked rather accusingly, "Who are you looking for?"

"No one," Lily replied innocently.

"Yes you are!" Petunia argued. "You're looking for that boy aren't you? The one who said you were a witch."

"I just want to see what he says," Lily was unable to lie to her sister.

"He's a freak!" Petunia yelled. "You can't believe a word he says."

"I haven't even talked to him, Tuney."

"Fine don't listen to me then!" Petunia stormed away.

"No, Tuney, wait!" Lily protested. But she was gone.

Lily wanted to run after her and would have if Snape hadn't stepped out from behind the bush where he was hiding.

"Lily," he said.

Lily turned around. "Oh, hi."

"Do you really want to talk to me?" he asked.

"You really shouldn't listen to other peoples conversations, you know?"

"I know but I didn't have a choice. If you had known I was here I thought you would leave."

"I wouldn't have, I do want to talk to you."

He looked quite a bit happier when he heard this. "I didn't know that. I'm Severus Snape by the way."

"Oh," Lily replied. "Now tell me what you meant when you said I was a witch. I know I can do things that other people can't, but what does it mean?"

"Well," Severus said trying not to grin, "When you're eleven you'll get your Hogwarts letter."

"What's Hogwarts?"

"It's a school where they teach witches and wizards magic. You go there for seven years. It's the best magic school there is! Dumbledore, the headmaster, is supposed to be the greatest wizard of all time!"

"Really?" Lily asked amazed. "They teach everyone? Even me? But I don't know anything about magic! I didn't even know I was a witch until-" she broke off, looking at Severus suspiciously. "You're not making all this up, are you?"

"Of course not. It's obvious you're a witch. If you're sister had jumped off that swing she would have gotten hurt. And I know I'm a wizard. I can do stuff like that, as well. And my mum's a witch..." his voice trailed off.

"What about you're dad?"

"He's a muggle, someone who's nonmagical. He...doesn't like my mum being a witch much. They fight a lot."

"Oh," Lily replied, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm used to it."

There were several minutes of uncomfortable silence before Lily said, "How will they know I'm a witch, the people at Hogwarts? Since I haven't got any wizards or witches in my family."

"Well you must have magic in your family somewhere, just so far back that no one remembers it. But they'll know about you, somehow."

"Oh, good," Lily said.

"They send out the letters by owl and then you have to go get all your books and supplies in Diagon Alley. That's where most of the wizard shops in Britain are."

"Really?" Lily asked, obviously inpressed.

"Yeah."

"But I have to wait until I'm eleven to do magic?"

"Well, you can do some magic now because you're a kid. But once you start at Hogwarts and start learning the real stuff you have to be careful. If you do magic outside of school you get in trouble. Maybe even expelled."

"Oh," Lily sounded a little worried now. "But I keep doing magic by accident. What if that happens after I start school?"

"It's different then. You can control it more once you have your wand."

"Good."

They talked until the sun was beginning to set and Lily realized she needed to get home. Severus had answered all the questions he could and she felt she knew now what it meant to be a witch.

As they stood up Lily asked one last thing, "Severus, are you sure I'll be alright when I go to Hogwarts? Since I don't know anything about magic?"

"Yes," he said. "You'll be fine. I've seen you. You have lots of magic. You'll be just as good as everyone else."

Lily grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Severus grinned back, "Yes, I'll meet you here. Good bye, Lily."

* * *

Lily smiled wider remembering. In a way Severus had been her prince. Lily hadn't known anything before he'd told her. Now everything made sense.

Today had been a fairy tale.


End file.
